


All the life we could have

by Mikamod



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4, Parent Cor Leonis, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Years passed cold and in rage with only spots of happiness and warmth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit inspired by this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=2906235#cmt2906235 and by some other reincarnation fics.
> 
> The look for Eimar's (prompto's past life) is Kaciart's Older!prompto design.
> 
> So with all, that out of the way enjoy the fic, please.

_Ardyn walks through the woods, a smile creeping onto his face as the forest breaks a modest cabin that housed his lover, Eimar Arian._

_He spotted the younger man stood in a sunlit meadow facing away from him, leaning against a fence. his long blond hair half up, warmth filled the healer as the blond nearly shinned in the sunlight._

_Ardyn walked up to him, the younger, too distracted by the chocobo he was tending to, to notice that Ardyn was behind him, slipping his arms around the blond's waist. Enjoying the feel of his lover wrapped in his arm’s. His coronation would be soon, and he would take Eimar with him making him Ardyn’s consort and Oracle, well Eimar and his sister will share the role of Oracle._

_“Hello Beloved.”_

_His soulmate’s laughter rang out in the clearing as if lighting up the world._

_“Welcome home, darling.”  
_

It was obvious the moment he saw them, the brat and his retinues. The sight of the blond walking between the muscular one he assumed was the Shield and the prince, his soulmate reborn once more filled him with a warmth missing for at least a century since he had last been reborn.

He was radiant in light of Galdin Quay, the sea creating a backdrop. He looked the closest to the first time the two had met, all those eons ago. He took in his loves visage and knew that some plans would have to be rearranged but it would be worth it to have his light with him again. To love and be loved again.

The way the two man on his sides touched his beloved set his nerve on edge, the casualness of it all. The affection in the lingering fingers. It twists grief and anger in him to see the blond lean into each touch, to allow the linger.

How dare they. 

When so long ago the beginnings of their lines murdered Eimar.

_Ardyn was chained down, his hands cuffed to the floor. As Gilgamesh drug Eimar in, even as the man kicked and struggled, trying to get away. When he made eye contact with Ardyn he tried to go to him both trying to reach the other._

_The Shield forced Eimar on to his knees in front of Somnus, Ardyn’s wretched brother reached out stroking Eimar’s freckled cheek._

_“It is odd that the Six chose two siblings to speak with more than one person, but here you siblings are. “_

_Somnus turned to him, “He is a lovely one, dear brother, almost as lovely as his sister.”_

_“Let him go.”_

_“The Six deemed you unworthy of the throne, why would you be worthy of one of the Oracles?” Somnus smiled at Eimar._

_“You may stay here, keep communing with the gods for the people, you may even become a consort so that none would try and hurt you. But you must renounce The Accursed, renounce your bond with it.”_

_“Never. He can be saved, I know he can.” His brave love._

_“We can’t have you wondering around confusing others.”_

_Ardyn pulled harder as Gilgamesh thrust his sword into Eimar’s back, shouting at the false king and the shield as his soulmate bled out on the Altar floor, the life slowly leaving his eyes as the last bit of humanity left in Ardyn died with his beloved._

__

 

He pulled himself from that memory, walking to the group taunting them a bit before tossing an Ascension coin to them, seemingly annoying the Shield which gave him some satisfaction. 

He smiled as the blond inched closer to see the coin bringing him into Ardyn’s space, he wanted to run his hand the blond's hair, smooth it from the product and see it natural. He wanted to abscond with the man, back to that little cabin. 

The fourth member of the party pulled the blond away.

-line-

Ignis already was on edge about this self-declared man of no consequence, the way he looked at his two younger soulmates. 

Distain veiled in his eyes as he looked at Noctis and, adoration towards Prompto. Both emotions too extreme for someone to have for a stranger. 

The man smiled at Prompto as he sauntered away, Gladio leads the younger two towards the harbor to check on the boat situation, all three missed the auburn-haired man looking back almost longingly at Prompto.

He’ll have to keep an eye out for that.

 

-line-

__

_Eimar stood in the tide, waves lapping at his freckled feet, Ardyn stood at the dock tieing the boat to keep it docked._

_He paused to simply stare at him._

_“Thank you, for bringing me here.”_

_Eimar held out his hand for Ardyn to take, pulling him into the surf._

_“It was easy to show you the sea, for you to see the whole world. To give that to you.”_

_Eimar pulled him into a kiss, “ I don’t need the world, just you.”_

__


	2. Feeling of floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory to Prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this and I hope you like it and it clears some stuff up.

The first real memory Prompto has aside from vague memories of cold and dark, he was four and lost in a part of the Citadel he'd never been in before. He had come with his parents, he had been out of school sick, his dad staying home with him but there was an emergency and he had to go in with Cor. A new Glaive had offered to keep an eye on him. 

That Glaive was terrible at it since he wandered away to look for his parents. 

He would later learn he’d been found by Gladio, at the time he didn’t know the boy who took his hand and guided him through the halls to his concerned parents, whose touch brought a feeling of ease to him. 

He was introduced to Ignis and Noctis at around three years later, at a banquet that was extremely dull to the two seven-year-olds who hit it off, and Noctis decided to show Prompto around the secret passages but were stopped by Ignis. He didn’t notice till the two had his hands that the same ease to settle in him.

So he had asked Nyx what that feeling meant, his father looked distinctly flustered and told him that when soulmates touch a feeling of calm, ease and reassurance is felt between them. When his father asked him who he got the feeling from.

His response had a meeting called, they had called the three other family ’s and it was decided that until the youngest of the four, Prompto, came of age, they couldn’t fully bond with each other. 

 

The first dream he remembered he was 14 and hitting puberty, was of a young man that looked unusually like him, smiling with a red-haired man beside him arm wrapped around the youngers waist. The same feeling he had come to associate with Noct, Ignis, and Gladious.

They were set to establish their bond, a big ceremony that nobody was sure that they wanted. When a treaty was proposed Noctis was to be wedded to Luna. 

Prompto wasn’t sure how he felt about it, if he was honest, sure he knew Noctis loved them, after all, they were soulmates but, they couldn’t be married, couldn’t be publicly soulmates. Even so, he accompanied Noctis and the others.

Unknowing that they were being sent away for their safety. To get them away from what would soon be a war-torn city.

 

Insomnia was gone, their families were gone in Noct and Iggy’s case, members missing in his and Gladio’s. Corr had been the one to call them, Prompto had little time but he did ask after his other father, only to be told that his dad didn’t have any news on that, even if his voice nearly broke when saying Nyx’s name.

Despite being curled in the tent together, the feeling of hurt, of despair and of ruin couldn’t be fought off. Just dampened them enough that they could move forward to Hammerhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and feel free to yell at me here or on my tumblr ideasandrps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to talk to me here in the comments or at my tumblr ideasandrps.


End file.
